Episódios
Este artigo contém uma lista das Temporadas e Episódios do seriado Os Simpsons. Para obter uma lista em ordem alfabética e não dividida em Temporadas, visite a Categoria:Episódios. Veja também: Tirinhas do Tracey Ullman Show e Episódios não produzidos Escolha a temporada: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 Temporadas |- |'4' |'''-''' |22 |1992 – 1993 |'9F'xx |15 de junho de 2004 |2 de agosto de 2004 |25 de agosto de 2004 |- |'5' |'''-''' |22 |1993 – 1994 |'1F'xx |21 de dezembro de 2004 |21 de março de 2005 |23 de março de 2005 |- |'6' |'''-''' |25 |1994 – 1995 |'2F'xx |16 de agosto de 2005 |17 de outubro de 2005 |28 de setembro de 2005 |- |'7' |'''-''' |25 |1995 – 1996 |'3F'xx |13 de dezembro de 2005 |30 de janeiro de 2006 |29 de março de 2006 |- |'8' |'''-''' |25 |1996 – 1997 |'4F'xx |15 de agosto de 2006 |2 de outubro de 2006 |27 de setembro de 2006 |- |'9' |'''-''' |25 |1997 – 1998 |'5F'xx |19 de dezembro de 2006 |29 de janeiro de 2007 |21 de março de 2007 |- |'10' |'''-''' |23 |1998 – 1999 |'AABF'xx |7 de agosto de 2007 |10 de setembro de 2007 |26 de setembro de 2007 |- |'11' |'''-''' |22 |1999 – 2000 |'BABF'xx |7 de outubro de 2008 |6 de outubro de 2008 |5 de novembro de 2008 |- |'12' |'''-''' |21 |2000 – 2001 |'CABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'13' |'''-''' |22 |2001 – 2002 |'DABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'14' |'''-''' |22 |2002 – 2003 |'EABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'15' |'''-''' |22 |2003 – 2004 |'FABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'16' |'''-''' |21 |2004 – 2005 |'GABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'17' |'''-''' |22 |2005 – 2006 |'HABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'18' |'''-''' |22 |2006 – 2007 |'JABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'19' |'''-''' | 20 |2007 – 2008 |'KABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'20' |'''-''' |?? |2008 – 2009 |'LABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |} Temporada 1 (episódios 1-13) #O prêmio de Natal #Bart, o gênio #A odisséia de Homer #Problemas em casa #Bart, o general #A Lisa tristonha #Chamando os Simpsons #Conversa fiada #Uma vida turbulenta #A noite de folga de Homer #Os Crepes da Ira #Krusty se machuca #Numa noite encantada Temporada 2 (episódios 14-35) #A prova final #Simpson e Dalila #A casa da árvore dos horrores #Peixe de três olhos #Homer dançarino #Momento da verdade #Bart contra a Ação de Graças #Bart, o destemido #Comichão, Coçadinha e Marge #Bart é atropelado #Todo mundo morre um dia #Nós somos jovens, jovens #Homer contra Lisa e o 8º Mandamento #O amor é belo #Irmão, onde estarás? #Cachorro reprovado #Dinheiro de velho #Capricha no retrato #O professor substituto #Guerra conjugal #Três homens e um gibi #Dívida de sangue Temporada 3 (episódios 36-59) #Papai muito louco #A verdade sempre triunfa #Quando Flanders falha #Bart, o assassino #Definindo Homer #Tal pai, tal palhaço #A casa da árvore dos horrores II #Um cavalo para Lisa #Sábados de trovão #Moe flamejante #Burns compra e vende #Como casei com Marge #Bart radialista #Lisa palpiteira #Bancando a babá - EPISÓDIO 50 #Bart, o amante #Homer batedor #Vocações diferentes #Cão de morte #Coronel Homer #O viúvo negro #Show de Otto #Os amigos de Bart se Apaixonam #Me dá um dinheiro aí Temporada 4 (episódios 60-81) #Acampamento Krusty #Um bonde chamado Marge #Homer, o herege #Lisa, a rainha da beleza #A casa da árvore dos horrores III #Comichão e Coçadinha, o Filme #Marge arranja um emprego #Um novo vizinho #Homer escavadeira, um homem da neve #A primeira palavra de Lisa #As três safenas de Homer #Marge contra o monotrilho #A escolha de Selma #Irmão de ocasião #Lisa, meu amor #Vai uma loura geladinha #Última saída para Springfield #Aonde chegamos: mais um show de imagens dos Simpsons #A barreira #O Grande Dia #Marge vai para a cadeia #Krusty sai do ar Temporada 5 (episódios 82-103) #O quarteto de Homer #A ameaça #Homer vai ao colégio #O ursinho #A casa da árvore dos horrores IV #As escapadas de Marge #A criança enrustida de Bart #Os escoteiros da vizinhança #A última tentação de Homer #Como aprendi a gostar do jogo Springfield #Homer, o vigilante #Bart fica famoso #Homer e Apu #Lisa e a boneca falante #Homer astronauta #De olho em Springfield #Bart ganha um elefante #O herdeiro do Sr. Burns #A canção do doce e perigoso Skinner - EPISÓDIO 100 #O menino que sabia demais #O amante de Lady Bouvier #Os segredos de um casamento bem sucedido Temporada 6 (episódios 104-128) #Um Bart na escuridão #Rival de Lisa #Mais um show dos Simpsons #O mundo de Comichão e Coçadinha #As trapaças eleitorais de Bob #A casa da árvore dos horrores V #A Namoradinha de Bart #Lisa no hóquei #Tarado Homer #Vovô e a disfunção sexual #Medo de voar #Homer, o grande #E com Maggie já são três #O cometa Bart #Homie, o palhaço #Bart vs. Austrália #Homer contra as cunhadas #Nasce um Burns #O casamento de Lisa #Vinte e cinco cachorrinhos #A associação de pais e mestres de banda #A volta de Springfield #Operação Springfield #O limoeiro de tróia #Quem matou o Senhor Burns? (1ª Parte) Temporada 7 (episódios 129-153) #Quem matou o Senhor Burns? (2ª Parte) #O homem radioativo #Lar doce diccly-lar #Bart vende sua alma #Lisa, a vegetariana #A casa da árvore dos horrores VI #Homer tamanho família #Vovó Simpson #O último crime de Bob #138º Episódio espetacular de Os Simpsons #Marge, não se orgulhe #O time de Homer #Dois maus vizinhos #Cenas da luta de classes em Springfield #Bart, o delator #Lisa, a iconoclasta #O substituto #O dia em que a violência morreu #Um peixe chamado Selma #Bart pega a estrada #22 Curtas sobre Springfield #Vovô Simpson e seu neto em "A Maldição dos Infernais Peixes Voadores" - EPISÓDIO 150 #Muito Apu por quase nada #Homer, o rei do festival #Verão quente Temporada 8 (episódios 154-178) #A casa da árvore dos horrores VII #Só se muda 2 vezes #Homer, saco de pancadas #O filho do Sr. Burns #Bart trabalha à noite #Milhouse dividido #A grande paixão de Lisa #Furacão Neddy #A misteriosa viagem de Homer #Arquivo S #O mundo dos negócios de Marge #A montanha da loucura #Simpsons, supercalifragilespiralidoso #Homer na TV #Humofobia #Um irmão fora de série #Minha irmã, minha babá #Homer contra a Lei Seca #Segredo confidencial #Motim canino #Lisa e o velhote #Em Marge confiamos #O inimigo de Homer #O grande show dos Simpsons #A guerra secreta de Lisa Simpson Temporada 9 (episódios 179-203) #A cidade de Nova York Vs. Homer Simpson #O diretor e o soldado #O saxofone de Lisa #A casa da árvore dos horrores VIII #A família cartucho #O craque é Bart #O casamento de Apu #Lisa, a cética #Propriedade indesejada #Milagre de Natal #Cantando e dançando #Bart no circo #Uma jóia de seita #O ônibus #A última tentação de Krusty #Indenização desastrada #Lisa, uma Simpson #Um novo amigo #Na onda do mar #Um negócio de trilhões #Programa para criança #Empate de titãs - EPISÓDIO 200 #O rei da montanha #Lisa se perdeu #Marge, posso botar para quebrar? Temporada 10 (episódios 204-226) #A banha do baile #O mágico de Springfield #Bart uma mãe #A casa da árvore dos horrores IX #Quando nasce uma fofoca #Jogado ao vento #Lisa tira um "A" #Homer Simpson com problema de rim #Homer, o guarda-costa #Viva Ned Flanders #Um bom Bart não deixa se dobrar #Um domingo terrível #Homer é o máximo #Estou com o cupido #Marge, o terror das ruas #Dêem um lugar para Lisa #Homer caminhoneiro #Histórias bíblicas dos Simpsons #Mamãe e a arte de papai #O velho e o mau estudante #Não pode comprar meu amor #Eles salvaram a inteligência de Lisa #Trinta minutos sobre Tókio Temporada 11 (episódios 227-248) #Além da mancada do trovão #O irmãozinho drogado #Adivinhe quem vem para criticar #A casa da árvore dos horrores X #Homer o fazendeiro #Um amor de pai #Os oitos desvalidos #Leve minha mulher, nojento! #A grande vigarice #A pequena grande mãe #Fé de Menos #Bilionário por um dia #Saddlesore Galactica #Sozinho outra vez #Missionário impossível #Pigmaleão #Bart no futuro #Dias de vinho e rosas #O assassinato do jacaré #O último sapateado em Springfield #Marge está louca #Por trás das risadas Temporada 12 (episódios 249-269) #No Dia das Bruxas XI #Um conto de duas Springfields - EPISÓDIO 250 #Drusty e papai #Lisa, defensora das árvores #O preço da dignidade #O computador Alcagüete #Os grandes Golpistas #Revolta na Neve #É o Homer! #Mamãe coruja #O pior episódio de todos #Tênis, a grande ameaça #O dia da vingança #Novos garotos na área #Homer faz greve de fome #Adeusinho boboca #O safári #Trilogia do erro #Eu vou à Rezalândia #Filhos de um idiota #Contos da Carochinha Temporada 13 (episódios 270-291) #No Dia das Bruxas XII #Todo Pai tem uma juíza que é uma fera #Homer, o Moe #O Sr. Burns está amando #O mistério da Pedreira Assombrada #Uma questão de Fé #Briga em Família #Marge Agridoce #De boca bem fechada #Uma proposta não muito decente #O Bart quer por que quer #O último pistoleiro do Oeste #O velho e a chave #Histórias de Domínio Público #Feitiço de Lisa - NO BRASIL #Fim de Semana em Burnsie #A Homenagem #O ataque do Papai Furioso #Pulando a cerca #A pequena garota no Big Ten #A culpa é do Homer #Tudo em nome da Lei Temporada 14 (episódios 292-313) #No Dia das Bruxas XIII #Como passei minhas férias no Rock #Bart vs. Lisa vs. 3ª Série #Grande Marge #Sem Teto #O Grande Detetive #Edna vai se casar #O Pai que sabia de menos #Os braços fortes da Mamãe - EPISÓDIO 300 #Pedindo à Deus #O novo Bart #Soletrando #A paixão de Ned #Krusty vai a Washington #Homer magnata #Eu quero ver o céu #Três gays do condomínio #Cara cadê meu rancho #Velho Covarde #Pare Minha Mulher, Por Favor #Bart vai a guerra #Moe e Maggie Temporada 15 (episódios 314-335) #A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores - Parte XIV #Minha Mãe é Uma Fugitiva #Presidente por acidente #Os Monólogos da Rainha #O Homem Que é Fera #Hoje, Eu Sou Um Palhaço #Essa é a 15º Temporada #Marge Contra Solteiros, Idosos, Casais Sem Filhos, Adolescentes e Gays #Eu Robô #Desabafos de Uma Dona de Casa Furiosa #Marge viaja na história #Milhouse Não Mora Mais Aqui #Inteligente #O Ziff Veio Jantar #O Dia da Co-Dependência #Delinquente Errante #Um Casamento Muito Doido #Homer e Marge em Fuga #Homer Torta #Como Não Éramos #A Bandeira e o Bart #Guerra da Imprensa Temporada 16 (episódio 336-356) #A Casa Árvore dos Horrores Parte XV #Vale Tudo na Guerra da Cozinha #Dormindo com seu Inimigo #Ela era minha namorada #O Gordo e o Garotinho #O Expresso Homer #Mamãe no bar do Moe #Jogada desesperada de Homer e Ned #O rap do Bart #O Casamenteiro #Em Um dia claro não consigo ver a Minha Irmã #Goo Goo Gai Pan #O Trailer do Homer #O Informante das Sete Cervejas #Futuro-Drama - EPISÓDIO 350 #Não Tema o Carpinteiro #O Coração do Bart #Destroi-se um Astro #Graças À Deus, Chegou o Juízo Final #Em Casa Longe do Homer #O Pai, O Filho e O Santo Hóspede Temporada 17 (episódios 357-378) #O Desafio dos Manatis #A Garota que Dormia Pouco #Milhouse Duro de Matar #A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVI #Marge Mimando o Filho #Vejam como Homer corre #A Última das Mães de Chapeu Vermelho #O Bob Italiano #O Conto de Natal dos Simpsons #O pai do Homer #Para onde estamos indo? #O Zelador Cantor #História Quase Sem Fim #Bart Tem Duas Mães #Homer Simpson, Essa É a Sua Esposa #Abe de Um Milhão de Dólares #Beijos, Beijos, Golpe a Indiana #As Histórias Mais Molhadas da História #Garotas Só Querem Somar #A Amnésia da Marge #A Evolução do Homem #Conselheiros Marge e Homer Temporada 18 Alguns nomes estão em inglês, porque não foram anúnciados alguns nomes de episódios (episódios 379-400) #O Mauricinho, o Chef, sua Mulher e seu Homer #Jazzy e as Gatinhas #Por favor Homer, não faça isso #A casa da árvore dos horrores XVII #G.I. (D'oh!) #Moe e Lisa #Sorvete de Marge (Com Cabelos Azuis Claros) #Casal Esquisito #Kill Gil: Vols. 1 & 2 #A esposa aquática #A vingança é um prato que se serve três vezes #Pequena Grande Garota #Crescendo com Springfield #Caipiras cantantes #Vovô-Romeu e sua Julieta #Homer, o Paparazzi #Marge na Internet #The boys of Bummer #Bombeiros Ladrões #Pare, Senão o Meu Cachorro Atira! #24 minutos #O Massacre do Depoimento de Kent - 400º Episódio Temporada 19 Essa temporada acaba de estreiar no Brasil e os nomes de algumas das versões Brasileiras ainda não foram divulgados Veja tambem: Abertura da nova Temporada (episódios 401-420) #Ele adora Voar e Ele faz D'ohs #O Homer de Sevilha #O Homer Guincho #Eu Não Quero Saber Porque o Passarinho na Gaiola Canta #A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores Parte XVIII #Milhouse Fica Orfão #Maridos e Facas #Funeral a um Amigo #Eterna Bobeira da Mente do Simpson #E. Pluribus Wiggum #Show dos Anos 90 #Amor a moda de Springfield #O Delator #Disque 'N' de Nerd #Fumo na filha #Papai Fujão #Apocalypse Cow #Any Given Sundance #Mona Leaves-a #Tudo Sobre Lisa Temporada 20 Essa temporada vai estrear nos EUA dia 28/09/2008, por isso alguns episódios ainda estão sem roteiro. Atenção, aqui os episódios estam na ordem em que foram confirmados. O único que está na ordem certa é Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes (episódios 421-440) #Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes *Double, Double, Boy in Trouble *Lost Verizon *Treehouse of Horror XIX *Lisa the Drama Queen *Take My Life, Please *Father Knows Worst *Four Great Women and a Manicure *The Good, the Sad and the Drugly *Dangerous Curves Sabemos que vai acontecer *Da 19ª temporada em diante havera 20 episódios em cada. Veja O fim dos Simpsons? *Seth Rogen e Evan Goldberg, escritores do filme Superbad vão escrever um episódio. **Nesse episódio o Cara dos Quadrinhos cria um superheroi que tem seu proprio filme estrelando Homer. Rogen faz o personal trainer de Homer. Homer fica em otima forma, mas, o filme é cancelado e ele fica depressivo. É PROVAVEL que este episódio estreie somente em 2009 nos EUA. *Vai haver um episódio estilo Prison Break. *Em um episódio de dezembro de 2008 O Sr. Burns vai ganhar um time de Basketball em um jogo de poker. *A foto aseguir é de um episódio futuro: http://tvmedia.ign.com/tv/image/article/889/889877/simpsons-nudehomer_1216157026.jpg Vão aparecer: *Denis Leary - como ele mesmo *Brian Grazer - como ele mesmo *Robert Forster - como Lucky Jim em Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes *Julia Louis-Dreyfus - como Gloria a namorada de Snake pela Terceira vez em Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes *Matt Damon em Lost Verizon seu papel é desconhecido *Mark Cuban e Jeff Bezos num episódio em dezembro de 2008. *E talvez Madonna - não confirmado *Anne Hathaway - como uma garota que Bart gosta em The Good, the Sad and the Drugly *Jodie Foster - como a Maggie adulta em Four Great Women and a Manicure *Pela primeira vez Dan Castellaneta(Homer) vai ser produtor executivo. (Contando com que a 20ª Temporada tenha 20 episódios, como é esperado, vão ser 440 episódios. Mas só existem 9 episódios totalmente confimados.) Categoria: Índice da Wikisimpsons en:Episode Guide de:Episodenguide